


Сердца, бьющиеся в одном ритме

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Они становились клубком из конечностей и простыней, их сердца бились в одном ритме.





	Сердца, бьющиеся в одном ритме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearts Beating in Sync](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880554) by [EvanescentLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentLife/pseuds/EvanescentLife). 



Гарри и Джинни так и не сошлись после войны. Но они оба вернулись в Хогвартс. Как и большинство из тех, кто остался в живых. 

Гарри не поехал с ними домой на Рождество. Он остался в замке с учителями и студентами, у которых больше не было дома, в который можно вернуться.

Но Гермиона поехала. И Луна. Пока старшая подруга делила комнату с Роном, Луна делила постель с Джинни. Они становились клубком из конечностей и простыней, их сердца бились в одном ритме. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Они заворачивались одна в другую, пытаясь оградиться от ночных кошмаров и боли потерь.

В этом году они не играли в квиддич. В конце концов, как команды могли быть равными, если у них был Джордж, но не было Фреда?

В клубке конечностей и простыней, с сердцами, бьющимися в унисон, Джинни плакала по ночам. Она думала, что все плакали. Мама плакала даже днем. Джордж вечно запирался в своей комнате. Иногда к ним приезжали Билл и Флёр с округлившимся животом. Джинни думала, что странно видеть Флёр без присущей ей стройности, потерявшей часть своей грации из-за тяжелого живота и выгнутой спины, с вечно ноющими ногами.

Луна говорила о бабочках. О гиппогрифах и нюхлерах, мозгошмыгах и маленьких существах, которые жили в волосах Джинни. Она говорила о драконах с восторженным Чарли, о морщерогих кизляках — с рассерженной Гермионой, с неулыбчивым Джорджем — о призраках, с плачущей Молли — о фениксах. Она говорила с гномами в саду, с упырем на чердаке, с фруктами на деревьях. Она говорила, и все они слушали, мечтая о фантастических существах и надежде, похороненной глубоко внутри.

Но она шепталась с Джинни, когда они лежали в постели, в их клубке из конечностей и простыней, с сердцами, бьющимися в унисон. Она шепотом рассказывала истории о триумфах и падениях, о счастье и боли. Истории о прятках в Выручай-комнате, о пытках Кэрроу. Истории о коттедже Ракушка и Дине, о темном подвале и изготовителе палочек. И Джинни шептала в ответ. О времени без Луны, о том, как слышала о победах и смертях, о том, как они задали трепку Кэрроу, и о том, как им проиграли. О том, как они знали, что находятся в безопасности, как знали, что остальные — нет. О Невилле, о Томе. О дневнике.

Это был их собственный маленький мир, состоящий из шепота, наполненного теплом, страданиями, надеждой и печалью.

Гарри не присоединился к ним на Рождество, но присоединилась Луна. И, может быть, именно это им было нужно. Этот клубок из конечностей и простыней, и сердца, бьющиеся в унисон. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.


End file.
